Hero
by IrelandInIrish
Summary: When Lily's date goes bad, she needs someone to save her before it's too late.
**Hey guys! I'm so glad other writers have been submitting their stories to this category too! :) I watched a few episodes of So Awkward today and then I heard about series 2 (can't wait) so I felt inspired to write a new oneshot, hope you enjoy it!**

17 year old Lily sat nervously at the bus-stop, glancing left and right down the street every now and again. This was her first proper date, and she was terrified. Things were different now, she'd started college and the group of friends had drifted apart. Lily decided this was the perfect opportunity to get over any previous feelings for Matt Furnish, and so she accepted a date from Ryan McKenna when he approached her in the library one day.

"Hampton, you're daydreaming" a smooth voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up to see Ryan - tall, brown hair, caramel skin, and deep blue eyes...your stereotypical 'hottie' as Jas would say.

"Sorry" she blurted, jumping to her feet "I'm ready I promise" she blushed, inwardly cringing  
"Good" Ryan laughed at her, grabbing her hand in his "I thought we could go into town, maybe catch a movie?"  
"I'd like that" Lily smiled nervously, allowing him to lead her down the street.

…

Matt Furnish stopped beside the metal railings of the river, breathing heavily. He pulled out his earphones and squinted in the sun as he brought his leg up in a stretch. Sweat lined his forehead and he wiped it away lazily before leaning over the rails to look down into the water.

Around him in the park he could hear dogs barking, children screaming excitedly, the far off jingle of an ice-cream van...all the typical sounds of summer. He chuckled to himself as he thought of his best friend Ollie, who would probably still be sat inside revising, despite the hot weather.

He was snapped out of his daze by laughter, but not just any laughter, it was a familiar sound, one he recognised instantly.

"Lily?" he muttered, pushing off the railings and turning round.

And there she was, walking hand in hand along the path with some random guy. Matt frowned, bringing his hand up to shield the sun from his eyes as he watched. As this guy leant over and pecked Lily's cheek, Matt felt something flare inside him. Was it jealousy? Protectiveness? He ran a hand through his hair and took a few steps forward, meaning to go and say hi at least. But he couldn't, they hadn't spoken in months, and she was on a date, it would just be too weird.

Instead, he jammed his earphones back in, turned and started jogging in the opposite direction.

…

Later on, the movie had just finished and Lily and Ryan stood outside the cinema in the darkening street.

"Well it's getting late" Ryan sighed, cracking his knuckles  
"Err yeah it is" Lily agreed, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the pavement.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting. Was he gonna kiss her? Should she kiss him? Were they supposed to arrange a second date now? Or was he gonna call her?

"My parents are out for the night...you could come back to mine?" Ryan smiled  
"Oh, I...I guess so yeah" Lily nodded uncertainly  
"Great, c'mon" he grabbed her arm and began to pull her along the road  
"Ryan you're kinda hurting me" she admitted after a while, trying to break away from his grip.

He stopped and turned to face her "I'm not hurting you"  
Lily opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't. His eyes were glaring at her, so instead she just shook her head hurriedly.

Ryan smirked, wrapping his fingers round her wrist, again too hard.  
Lily couldn't help it, she let out a yelp and snatched her arm back.

"What are you doing Hampton?" he hissed, looking round them to make sure nobody was watching  
"You're hurting me!" she cried, nervous of his angry reaction.

Ryan rolled his eyes "Well, I'm sorry. Let's just get back to mine"  
Lily took a hesitant step forward, rubbing her wrist "So what're we gonna do at yours?"  
He laughed "What do you think?" he asked, as if she were stupid.

The girl frowned, before it all suddenly clicked into place. She stopped and stared at him  
"I don't want to Ryan, this is our first date" she reminded him  
"And? It went well right? Besides I have a free house, might as well use it" he shrugged, going for her arm again.

Lily backed away "No, I'm just gonna go home, I'm sorry"

As she turned to go he caught hold of her and started to pull her the other way.  
"Get off me!" she yelled, pulling against him  
"No, I won't let you ruin this night for me" he insisted.  
"Let go!"  
"No"  
"You heard her."

Lily looked up, feeling Ryan momentarily loosen his grip at the new voice.

There stood Matt Furnish, glaring at Ryan, arms folded, eyebrow raised, waiting for him to do as he'd been asked.

"This is none of your business mate, jog on" Ryan spat, tightening his grip once more  
"I'm not your mate" Matt shook his head "And Lily is my business"

The girl looked up at him worriedly, and he flashed her a reassuring smile before turning back to Ryan.

"Let go of her" he repeated, more forcefully  
"Ryan" Lily began softly "Please"

The boy's jaw set, his eyes burning with anger  
"You already have a boyfriend don't you Hampton?" he seethed  
"No! He's my friend, I know him from school! Ryan you're hurting me!"  
"You're gonna pay for this" he threatened, pulling her closer to him.

"Yeah, no she's not" Matt told him, stepping forward and shoving Ryan backwards.

His grip on Lily was lost, and Matt gently took her hand and pulled her behind him.  
"Get lost" Matt ordered, glaring at Ryan  
"You ruined our date" the boy laughed coldly, stepping forward with his fist clenched.

Lily shoved past Matt "No you ruined it! You were gonna make me...make me…" she let out a frustrated scream, and Matt looked at her in concern.

"I told you I wasn't ready Ryan, I told you I didn't want to" she finished softly, tears filling her eyes.

At this point, Matt realised what she was talking about, and as he turned back to Ryan he brought his fist up and punched the boy square in the jaw.

"Matt!" Lily cried, grabbing him and pulling him away  
"You better walk away right now or I'm gonna do something I regret" Matt warned as Lily pushed him backwards.  
"You don't scare me loser" Ryan spat, holding his chin "And as for you Hampton...I must have been blind" he looked her up and down before turning and disappearing into the night.

…

Lily sat beside Matt on a park bench, watching him rub his swollen knuckles.

"You shouldn't have punched him" she said quietly with a sigh  
"Lily...he was hurting you" Matt reminded her  
"I was handling it" she bluffed  
"You were terrified."

The girl looked away down the path until she felt cool hand on her arm. She looked back to see Matt gently pushing up her sleeve, frowning at the bruises appearing.

"I'm fine" she murmured, sensing his concern  
"No you're not" he shook his head "If I hadn't have been there Lils he would have really hurt you"  
Matt felt sick just thinking about it and he carefully took her hand in his and squeezed.

The previous euphoria Lily would have felt at this had gone, and instead the girl shivered, swallowing back tears.

"Where have you been anyway?" she questioned "Haven't heard from you in ages"  
Matt sighed "I've been doing an apprenticeship with my Dad, been playing football more, had some scouts come look at me for potential clubs"  
"Congrats" Lily said dully, swinging her legs slightly.

Matt let go of her and took off his hoodie, draping it over her shoulders.  
"You're cold, don't argue with me" he said firmly, noticing her about to open her mouth.  
"Thanks" Lily whispered instead, tears falling down her face "For everything".

Matt looked at her sadly for a moment before pulling her into his chest  
"Come here" he sighed, holding her gently "It's gonna be okay"  
"I still have to see him at college you know"  
"Well then maybe I'll drop out of my apprenticeship and enrol"

Lily laughed "You hated school"  
"Just the subjects...the people were actually pretty awesome" he nudged her playfully  
"You liked science, remember your little show with Ollie?"  
"Okay stop now" Matt laughed shaking his head "Wow, I miss school"

Lily pulled away and looked at him "Hold up, did Matt Furnish really just say that?"  
"It was a much simpler time alright?" he shrugged

Lily nodded sadly "Monday is gonna be horrible"  
"Hey, he wouldn't dare come near you"  
"Matt you don't know what he's like"  
"I know I can take him, look at tonight for example" the boy beamed  
"You got lucky" Lily dismissed with a twinkle in her eye.  
"Rude"  
"Uh huh"

Matt smiled at her softly "Lils, it doesn't matter whether or not it was luck. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you okay?"

She looked up at him and he squeezed her hand "Okay" she whispered "Thankyou"

"Anytime" he brushed a strand of hair from her face "I was actually on my way to grab some chips...you want in?"

"I really do" Lily nodded, taking his hand as they stood from the bench.

Matt wrapped an arm round her as they made their way back to the highstreet, and Lily felt safe, she felt at home in his arms.

 **Okay that ending was cringe but I never know how to round up a oneshot haha, hope you guys liked it, chuck me a review if you did :)**


End file.
